Friends come a few
by Chance M
Summary: Chance moved from london to the US 5 years ago. In the past two years dreams of the winchesters and relevant events have been getting more common. After seeing the start of the apocolypse, she decides to find the winchesters and offer her help.


I sit by the window. The warm sun shining through the diner window, its warm enough for me to be wearing my denim shorts and a vest. I keep glancing over my shoulder at the door, waiting for them to walk in. My stomach lurches every time I hear the door open. An old waitress comes over with her notepad ready.

"Can I get you anything dear?" She asks

"Yeah, um, I'll just have a coffee for now please" I reply, knowing I'm not going to be able to eat

"Your accent" she says, smiling "Where are you from?"

I try to restrain rolling my eyes. At first the attention was nice, but now I can't talk to anybody without having to give them my life story.

"England" I reply, forcing a smile

"Well, you're a long way from home now aye darlin' "

"Yep" I say, sighing and waiting for her to leave.

She tells me she'll be right back with my coffee in a minute. I hear the door open, and this time I know. I know because I get a shiver down my spine and my heart pounds. I sit and stare straight ahead. I'm never usually this uptight. To be honest, I'm usually a bit of a bitch. But not today, meeting the Winchesters for the first time, even seeing them out of my dreams is freaking the shit out of me. I see Dean walk past my booth, Sam following. They sit, and dean automatically picks up the menu.

"Nice, Cheese steak sandwiches" Dean says, beaming

I laugh. Its weird, I feel like I know the boys, when really we've never met. Sam looks around and catches my eye, I stare for a moment, being caught off guard, then drag my eyes down and stare hard into my lap.

Okay Chance, here's your chance. I laugh out loud at the irony. Sam looks over at me again and this time I smile. He smiles back. I feel like a school girl. The old waitress comes back with my coffee. I've always loved coffee, and my love for it heightened when I came to the US. Coffee here is amazing. They're not sitting to far away, if I spoke a bit louder than normal I could probably start a conversation from here. But what do I say? Ask to borrow their sugar?

"I wouldn't mind giving those boys some sugar" I say aloud by accident. A man close by to me looks up from his paper and smirks at me. I look away quickly. Whilst Dean is ordering his food I let my eyes linger over Sam. He's a lot more handsome in real.

"Dude, that chick is totally checking you out" I hear Dean say, and as I look to see what they're talking about, the boys are looking right at me. I freeze up again, I just stare at them, with a silly smile wacked on my face.

Dean nods and laughs, Sam smiles at me shyly then looks away.

I'll go to the bathroom, freshen up, then make my move. I get up and start walking towards the bathroom which happens to be not far from the Winchesters. Right so I'll just come out with any old conversation starter, it'll be easy. I'm so busy conjuring up a decent conversation in my head that I don't see an old man getting up in front of me. Me being me, I barge right into him toppling over my clumpy boots. I drop my bags and its contents spill. My whole face begins to burn with embarrassment. I look up slowly and see Sam, sitting right in front of me.

Smooth Chance. Real smooth.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, bending down to help pick up my things.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say quickly, shoving everything into my bag as quickly as I can

"You read cards?" I hear him say, I don't understand right away, but when I look up he's holding my tarot cards. I get to my feet.

"Yeah" I say, taking them from his hand. "Want a reading?" as soon as those words leave my mouth I regret saying them.

"Yeah sure" he says, to my surprise.

I look over at Dean, who also looks a bit surprised.

"May I?" I ask, gesturing at the spare chair

"Be our guest" Dean says, the usual smirk on his face

I sit down and place the stack of cards of the table. I place a hand on top of Sams. I instantly experience his aura. It's strong and confusing, but I get enough to be able to read his cards. I set three down on the table. I turn the first over.

"The Three of Swords" I say, knowing exactly what this is referring to. "This card represents the energy of heartbreak and betrayal. So maybe you have betrayed somebody in the past" I look at Dean, he has lost his smirk and his jaw is clenched.

There is silence, so I turn over the next card.

"The nine of swords. The Nine of Swords foretells the arrival of conflict in your life. This card represents self-denial, changes in fortune, or perhaps your patience and endurance will be put to the test.

It means that when you come face to face with the reality of the situation in which you are in, It may be that you have to sacrifice your previous beliefs or even way of life."

"And the future" I say, turning over the final card.

"The five cups. This card usually means that it's time to accept the inevitable." I say "This can involve sorrow or separation" I pause, and begin to regret offering a reading even more now.

"But what's offered on the other side of this can be worth the pain." I try to make it sound positive. I'm not fooling anybody.

There is more silence. The awkwardness in the air almost kills me.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the cards can be a bit dingey." I say, getting my cards together.

"No, its fine" Sam says

I stand up and put my cards back in my bag.

"I should be going." I see a room key for a near by Motel. 59.

"I didn't get your name" Sam says, looking up

"Chance" I say. "Chance Monroe"

"It was nice meeting you boys"

I leave. Once outside my brain recaps what just happened.

"Oh my god." I sigh "You just had to get out your tarot cards Chance"

I light up a cigarette. New plan then. I'll go to the motel room later on and tell them everything. I'm sure they've heard of much crazier things.

After walking a few miles into town, wasting time and enjoying the nice weather I hitch a ride to the motel. Its getting late now. The sky is that beautiful pink/orange colour. I find the room. I stand outside of the motel room for at least ten minutes, practicing what I'm going to say, how to say it. Finally, I knock.

Dean opens the door. He looks surprised to see me.

"Hello Dean" I say, and smile

I see him move his hand to the knife at his side.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not draw for the blades just yet okay. I'm just here to talk to you"

"What are you?" He asks, his voice is husky and cautious.

"Just a girl"

He raises an eyebrow, and then opens the door wider so I can walk inside. Which I do.


End file.
